


A (Private) Birthday Party

by TheLilyoftheValley



Series: My Smut Fic Collection I Guess *shrug* [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: ...this probably won't be the only NSFW fic I write, I came up with so this ain't too serious, I kinda did this bc one person wanted to read the NSFW fic, and a horny teen, idk what else to say, the original organic one, there's masturbation, uhhhh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: After being rudely woken up by his alarm clock and having his wonderful dream interrupted, a horny teen decides to finish the job with some good old-fashioned day-dreaming. And his left hand. (First smutfic so mistakes and corniness may be inbound, fair warning)





	A (Private) Birthday Party

_(*cough* SO... yes I've written a NSFW story. This one was a pretty big guilty pleasure for me to write, and it was amazing to finally write smut that didn't seem too corny or forced [but that depends on how you view smut; beauty's in the eye of the beholder y'all]. For years I've been trying to write a Smut fic that I can feel proud about having, and it's finally come about! :D Least to me..._

_This also came about partly because a friend of mine gave me some support when I told them what I was writing. They not only motivated me to write this fic, but they also urged me to publish it on here, and that was all the encouragement I needed! ^^; [the next smut fic I write is probably going to be in their honor...]_

_I hope any of you who stumble across this [and enjoy smut or are just plain thirsty for Nefarious, otherwise... don't read what you wouldn't like] enjoy it! :])_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. And this fic is a pretty big reason why I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters (oh the things I would make Nefarious do...).**

A (Private) Birthday Party

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

The fist, full of early morning rage at the little piece of technology waking him up, slammed against the Snooze button. The thick covers, pulled up almost halfway up the pillow, shifted, and the teen hummed in annoyance.

Son of a bitch, that had been a wonderful dream.

They had been so beautiful. Their mile-long legs leading up to shapely, toned asses with mouth-watering, soft pink thongs in between their plush cheeks… their gorgeous breasts that would spill out between his fingers… long hair with a perfect face… mouths open and full… eyes begging for his swollen, aching-

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

This time his fist took an extra second to find the Off button before ramming his hand into it.

His eyes squinted at the alarm clock, glaring venom at the offending tech. Red lines flashed the date and the time.

_6:02 AM, March 9 th._

Oh… his birthday.

18th birthday.

The thought crossed through his sluggish mind. His eyes were already surrendering their fight to stay up, and the warmth under the soft jersey covers made it hard to move any limbs. Mm, maybe a little shift to the right…

As he snuggled closer under the blankets, his slightly hard member nudged against the sheets.

He bit his lip as a tender feeling spread across the head, the little nerves anxious for his fingertips. His crotch suddenly ached to be touched, the shaft sending little shocks up the base.

His eyes glanced at the clock again. _6:02… 6:03…_

He had to get up at 6:30 if he wanted to make it on time for school.

…He had some time.

The teen rolled over, careful to keep the toasty warmth from slipping out. His cock bobbed as he stretched out and laid on his back. His hands slid down the sheets and under the waistband of his purple boxers, delicately rubbing up the shaft for an extra little jolt of pleasure.

The covers stopped just under his nose, and his closed eyes relaxed. His hips lifted, and his hands pushed down his boxers. He stepped out of them and bundled them to his right side, just at waist height. The tip of his cock rubbed against the blankets, and eagerly his left hand snaked out from under the covers to pump a generous amount of lotion from the bottle on his nightstand into the palm of his pale hand.

His thumb caught on the lotion pump, and as he squirted the lotion into his hand, his right hand rubbed the baby soft spots at the bottom of his balls.

His left hand darted back under the warm covers, and a soft hiss and moan echoed out of his mouth as the cold lotion touched his head.

_“Mmm, fuck…”_

He gripped his shaft and dragged his hand down, spreading the lotion across the underside. Gently, he relaxed his grip and twisted slowly, rubbing the lotion in as he slid his hand back up.

_“Ooooh, fuck…”_

His erection grew harder, stretching his hand out. A muffled moan sounded from under the tips of the covers, and as he pumped his shaft again his mind drew forth the wonderful dream he had been having.

At a strip club full of women, one had decided to let him ride her.

She had come up to him in the dream, a smirk on her face and her true intentions betrayed by her half-closed brown eyes. A tiny purple miniskirt, one that hugged her hips and barely covered her plush ass, swished as she had walked, and the too-tight tank top riding low on her plump breasts…

She had come up to the comfy leather chair he had been sitting in and lowered herself onto his clothed lap. She had run a finger down his cheekbone, and with a swish of her hips, asked him if she could have a taste of his cock.

His hand gave another slow pump as he recalled more.

She had pressed her lips to his and worked his mouth. Her tongue had danced with his, and he could still remember the feel of her lipstick imprinting itself on his lips.

Her hands had run down the front of his long-sleeved shirt, feeling the muscles and moaning as she deepened the kiss. As soon as she had reached his waist, she had broken the kiss.

Her hands had grabbed the hem of her tank and she had peeled the too-tight garment off, exposing massive, gorgeous…

His hand picked up the pace, and his shaft grew harder. He shook, his other hand moving to join the other and double the pleasure.

That was were his dream had ended.

Now to fill in the details…

He bit his lip as he imagined the girl’s bare breasts exposed in the neon lights of the strip club, jiggling as she whipped her shirt over her head and let it puddle on the floor behind her. Mm, he’d kiss them from the base to the nipple, drinking in her perfume…

He caught a little nub of blanket and wrapped his lips around it. He sucked hard, and pushed his swollen cock through his cupped hands. He flicked his tongue against the nub, remembering the same actions the porn stars did in the videos he’d smuggled into his room when his parents hadn’t been looking, and swirled his thumb on his head as he imagined her moaning in ecstasy.

His lips brushed against the inner sheet as he turned his head a little to the right. Another little nub of blanket nestled its way between his lips, and as he made sure to give equal love to the imagined, peach-colored nipple, he slipped his thumb under his foreskin and massaged the sensitive skin underneath.

His mouth opened and jaw locked as a breathless gasp escaped his throat. _“Hoh f-f-fu-fuck…”_

She’d smile at him as soon as he was done giving her breasts the love and attention they deserved. Her hands would sink down, and she’d swing her hips from side-to-side as she’d take his hands in hers. They’d press against her waist, and his thumbs would hook under the waistband of her skirt. A tiny little tug… and a small, cherry red thong with little white hearts all over it would grace his eyes.

The temperature under his covers spiked, and sweat started to coat his body. The squeaks of the springs grew louder, and even though the teen was boiling under the covers he refused to let any of the warmth out.

_“Oh yeah,”_ he mumbled against the sheet. _“Come on baby, come on. Oh, you know you want me…”_

She’d give a naughty little smile at him as she lifted up and slipped the tiny little skirt down her smooth legs. She’d toss it behind her, and then…

She’d head for his pants, her fingers tracing his waist before undoing the button of his pants and sliding down his zipper.

The teen tried not to scream as he dug his fingertip against the smooth skin of his tip. A burst of heat and desire rushed through him, but as soon as he finished relishing in the feeling, he quickly pulled his shaking hands away, careful not to lose himself too early in the fantasy.

His left hand darted out from under the covers again and quickly pumped a handful of lotion into his palm. His hand slipped back under and his right hand scooped half of the mound of lotion. He cupped his hands, and slowly placed them right above his swollen erection.

His breath caught as he forced himself to stop and continue where he left off.

Mm… yes, where he left off…

She’d tug on the band of his boxers, and then his member would spring free. In the cool air of the strip club, her jaw would drop at the sight of it, her fingers shooting to her mouth as she bit down on an index finger.

_“Oh… you’re a big one, aren’t you?”_

His lip trembled under the blanket, and he licked his lips as he imagined her expression changing. His hands cracked open by the smallest amount, and the tip of his shaft poked at the gooey lotion in his hands. His pre mixed with the lotion, and a groan of desperation pushed its way out of his throat.

A smirk would tease at her wonderfully plump lips, and she’d hum as she lifted herself back up again. She’d look down at his face as she would position her gorgeous slit right over his member.

_“I’ve got to have you,”_ she’d whisper into his ear as she’d finger the tiny strip of her thong to the crook of her upper thigh.

He shook in his bed as he imagined her warm fingers circling the base of his cock and the sweet feeling of poking through her soaking entrance.

_“Ohhhohhh…”_

As his imagined her sliding down his shaft, he thrust his throbbing erection through the bottom of his hands, and the teen cut off a scream as heat shot through his veins. The lotion coated his tip, and once his hands formed tight circles he rammed his cock through them, making sure it stretched the tunnel his hands made. Right, left, right… He huffed as he imagined plunging deeper into her boiling hot core.

She’d throw back her head and scream as his shaft would stretch her walls, and she’d shake as her delicate snatch would mold around his cock.

Oh god, she’d look so beautiful…

He hacked as he almost sucked in part of his bedsheets, but he did everything in his power to continue the pace he set. His back and legs were plastered to the bedsheets, and the teen could feel a layer of sweat coat his neck as he rammed his cock through his goo-covered hands.

The squeaks of the springs rang throughout the room, and little, lustful moans partnered with each labored, shaky, _wet_ pant.

She’d be scared to go further, scared to let more of him closer to her burning core. He’d confidently smile, whisper sweet, comforting things into her ear, and then thrust upward.

_“Nnnuhhh!”_ she’d cry. _“Oh god! Oh god yes!”_

His hands would roughly grab her hips and the bottom part of her ass, hips and ass so plush his fingers would sink into the skin and leave behind the imprints of his fingertips. He’d guide her body up and down onto his member, and soon after…

Her breasts would bounce as she’d take over, and she’d dig her fingers into the head of his chair as she’d slam her hips down and ride him for all he was worth. She’d take more than half of him, screaming as he’d stretch her past her limits.

A tiny, abstract thought pushed its way into his mind. Would he be able to feel that clitoris thing he had heard about? Feel that delicate little bundle rub against his-

The springs rang louder. His legs spread open, and his knees dug into his bed as he switched back to pumping his cock for all he was worth. _“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-“_

_“YES! YES! YES!”_ she’d scream, loud enough that everyone would be able to hear it ring throughout the club. _“Oh god, I think I’m gunna-“_

The heat that had been building up in his balls grew unbearable.

As she would continue to bounce, she’d moan, _“Time for the grand finale… cum with me baby…”_

And then-

She’d throw her head back and let out an ear-piercing scream as her juices covered his balls and her hot core exploded.

“Oh FUCK!”

His eyes snapped open. His right hand snatched up his balled-up boxers, and the teen clamped the boxers around his member as he blew his load. His eyes rolled upward in ecstasy, and he felt his warm seed start to soak the part of the boxers he’d pressed against his tip.

After a moment, his orgasm subsided, and the teen felt his body sink back into his bed. He slowly pried his boxers off his softening cock, and he sighed with content as sleepiness returned.

Hm, the alarm clock should have done better if it had wanted him to not finish the rest of his dream.

His eyes looked to the clock. _6:09 AM._

Ooh, and twenty minutes to spare…

As his eyes shut and he snuggled under the covers, a dreamy smile teased at his lips.

Maybe his luck would turn today.

* * *

 

_Not going to lie, this is probably going to be an Ao3-exclusive story unless people who follow me regularly on FFnet wouldn't mind me posting it there too. If people are cool with it, or don't mind me posting some guilty pleasure stuff, then I'll definitely post this there. But uh, admittedly I am worried about my reputation since I've been pretty chaste about things, and that I've also been hiding my thirst for certain characters for a while so people wouldn't make fun of me for it. I do write other serious stories, along with E for Everyone fluff, but I am an adult and I've been wanting to explore more things for a while. Ehhh, it's complicated..._

_Nonetheless, if there are any Neffy fans out there, I hope you liked it! :) I've got another Neffy smut fic planned (with more masturbation but this time with the Reboot boi), so more to come when I get around to writing it. If you're here for the first time, that's cool! I write a lot of other stories too, and all of them (for now) are rated K-T! If you want more Ratchet and Clank angst, RaC fluff, RaC humor, and more, then check out my profile and see what else you can find!_

_And once again, a super big thank you to all of my supporters because without you I wouldn't want to write! You guys are the bomb, and I love reading every comment you guys give me! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!_

_XD_


End file.
